The Winchester Gang
by Fyrwenn
Summary: The two Winchester brothers are at college with their 2 friends. They are known as the Winchester Gang. The Girls' dreams and the teachers' nightmares. What happens when they take in 2 new members? AU Pairings: Destiel


**This one is for my tumblr friend caffeinedeathwarrior. Enjoy! :) And please review. My first SPN fanfic ^^**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Kripke College. It was the middle of the semester when one guy came out of the building. "Finally, I'm done for the day! How about some beer at Harvelle's?" He extorted loudly. The 4 guys around him quickly agreed that it would be a good idea. The people around them looked in admiration at the 5 guys. They were the most popular people in the school. The guy who had so loudly announced his wish to visit the old bar stopped for a while. He was just over 6 feet with short, dark-blonde hair and really muscular. The guy next to him stopped impatiently. He was taller than the first guy, had brown hair and a more boyish look. These 2, amongst with their gang was the girls' dreams and the teachers' nightmare. They were known as the "Winchester gang". The 2 leaders were named Sam and Dean, with Dean being more the leader as he was the oldest by 1 year.

There was not one guy at the college who did not want to join their gang. But, no use. The Winchesters did not look for other members and everyone knew it and made sure they kept out of the way. The gang consisted of Sam, Dean, Ash, Gabriel and Kevin. The last one was the newest member and the one people were jealous of, simply for being fortunate enough to become a member. He was not what you would call "Winchester material" so every single person at the college had gotten surprised when one day, out of the blue, the gang had interrupted the bullies from hurting him.

The guys had been walking around at campus, not noticing the admiring looks they got from the rest of the crowd and not caring about the tired looks from the teachers. The day before Gabriel, who was the prankster of the group, had with the help of his gang members pulled a prank on the teachers making them believe that it was a holiday. As a result every student had had lessons until lunch and then spent rest of the day just celebrating the gang's latest prank.

Therefore, the morning started with a talk with the principal. Now, the gang was just walking around.

Meanwhile, Kevin had been sitting in a corner with a few of his classmates trying to read a book when suddenly Dirk and Gordon had appeared.

"What are you reading there, Kevin?" Dirk smirked

"What do you want, Dirk? " Kevin sighed.

"Oh, nothing, we were just trying to be polite. Right, Gordon?"

"Yeah, we thought we could see how it's going for our favorite nerd."

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Why would we do that? We're bored." Kevin was now ready to go away. He did not have the energy to mess with the 2 guys again.

"What's going on?"

The people around stopped to see what would happen. When the Winchesters noticed something, it was worth watching.

"Winchesters!" Dirk exclaimed.

"That's right. Now, what's going on?" Gabriel asked.

Dirk and Gordon glanced at each-other. Getting on the Winchesters' bad side was not a good idea.

"Nothing. We were just having some fun with our buddy Kevin."

"Were they messing with you?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm okay."

By now, the crowd around them had increased in numbers. Ash turned to a few of them.

"Go away." The guys fled, making up for more space which would be needed if a fight had to happen.

"Kevin, you sure you're okay?" Sam asked and got a quick nod in reply.

"Look, don't mess with him again, okay?" Dean commanded.

"He's our favourite nerd." Dirk complained.

"And, who are you to order something like that? You're like us!" Gordon said. The whole hall drew their breath as the Winchesters walked up to him.

"Are we like you?" Sam looked at Gordon and Dirk like they were filth. Dean took a toothpick from his pocket and started to chew on it. Then he spat it out on the floor.

"THAT toothpick is you. We're nothing like you."

"Oh yeah?" Gordon asked. Inevitably a fight was about to happen.

"That's OUR nerd. WE pick on him. So get off Winchesters!" Dirk said.

"Oh, your nerd? Your nerd?" Dean sounded surprised. Dirk gulped.

"Yes."

Within minutes Dirk was laying on the floor unconscious while Gordon was standing against a wall, Sam twisted his arm around, preparing to dislocate it. Gordon yelped.

"Is he still your nerd?"

"N-n-no" Gordon stuttered. In two seconds his arm was free. Sam patted his shoulder.

"Good boy." Dean said.

"NOW!" He yelled to the whole group surrounding them.

"THIS IS KEVIN. FROM NOW ON, HE'S ONE OF US! DO NOT MESS WITH HIM!"

"And these 2 guys… he said and looked disgusted. They fell, right?" Ash, Sam and Gabriel agreed. Sam looked at the people surrounding them.

"These guys fell. Now, we're busy, so should you be." They quickly left the building, leaving Kevin to himself, looking extremely confused about the whole thing.

A while later they sat under some trees when Kevin approached. Sam and Dean were sitting, leaning against the trees while Ash and Gabriel were lying on the grass.

"Uh… hi guys." Dean spat out his toothpick while Sam opened his eyes, raised his head and looked at Kevin.

"Whaddaya want Kev?" Dean said in his typical way.

"Well uh… Just wanted to say thanks for earlier so eh… Thanks." He said nervously.

"No problem. Why don't you sit down and stick around. You're with us now, got it?"

That was a month ago. Since then, no one had messed with Kevin and he was now an obvious member of the gang. He realized that "being with the Winchesters" had huge benefits. He had gotten a lot of respect from people and the Winchesters were good people, even if they now and then pulled some pranks. Gordon had left college and Dirk had gotten a new nickname. Dirk the jerk. Sometimes, Sam would feel guilty over it but it was the truth. Dirk was a jerk.

The gang had located themselves to Harvelle's. It was crowded as usual but, being the Winchester gang, they had no problem getting in.

A few hours later and Sam was getting tipsy. Ash and Gabriel were pretty much passed out when Dean had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom.

He was just about to leave the bathroom when 2 guys came from behind his back.

"Not so fast, Dean." It was Dirk the jerk and Gordon. Dirk closed the door.

"You removed my favourite nerd. I don't have anything to do anymore and anywhere I go people's always calling me Dirk the jerk."

"Maybe 'cause you are a jerk?" Dean suggested. 2 seconds later Gordon was holding Dean up against a wall with a knife to his throat.

"Do NOT say that again. The Winchesters' are jerks and everyone knows it."

"Not everyone." A gruff voice said. "You did a really bad job in blocking that door. Next time, make sure you do it right." The voice continued. It belonged to a guy in a beige trench coat, a light blue t-shirt and black pants. The door was now mostly wooden chips. He quickly freed Dean from Gordons grip by simply twisting his arm. For the second time this month Gordons arm got twisted around. This time it was completely dislocated. After then he knocked Dirk unconscious. Dean stumbled forward. The guy grabbed his arm to help him up.

"Are you okay?" Dean nodded. Where the guy had laid his hand burned for a moment like his handprint had been burnt in.

"I'm Castiel. You are Dean Winchester, am I correct?"

"Uh… yeah, yeah that's me."

"Those guys are really not to mess with. You have a talent for getting into trouble, I've heard."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Castiel."

"Yeah I got that, what are you? You kicked the door down like nothing."

"Oh, that. He looked at the door. "Shame about the door, it was a good one. Don't wanna ruin stuff just because dirk the jerk and his bloodhound are too stupid to block it correctly. He said, more to himself than to Dean. Ah well. Castiel shrugged his shoulders and turned to Dean. "I'm just a student. I'm new."

"You're just a student? JUST?" Dean said in disbelief.

"Well, there's more to it than that. I've handled with Dirk before. "He was at my last college."

"Which reminds me, he continued. You can't afford any more fights in a while so we have to make sure this looks like it came from the outside."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"Like this." Castiel opened the top part of the window. He then breathed in quickly. "This is gonna hurt." He smashed the glass of the lower part of the window.

"Smart." Dean ascertained.

"Now, let's get out." Castiel said and looked Dean right in the eyes. Dean gulped. His eyes were so blue, oh so blue and so wonderful.

Castiel thought the same about Dean. His chiseled jaw, the eyes. So green. They had just met but it was obvious chemistry between them.

Dean was going back to his gang with Castiel by his side.

"Guys, this is Castiel. And we need to go."

"Wait, who's he?"

"I told you, he's Castiel. Now, we have to go, I'll explain later."

The gang left followed by looks from everyone. Had they taken in another member? Two new members in one month?

"Those two people, the one in the trench coat and that other, Kevin are the luckiest sons of bitches. Wonder if I can get in?" One guy muttered. His friends laughed at him.

"Keep on dreaming."

Dean explained what had happened while in the bathroom and Sam looked at Castiel.

"I guess I owe you one, thanks."

From that day the Winchester gang got a new member and a new leader. Dean, Sam and Castiel or Cas, as they called him were the self-pronounced leaders of the gang. It was also a well-known fact that, even if they denied it, Castiel and Dean were a couple. They would flirt a lot with other girls but, at the end of the day, they would still not have a girlfriend. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Ash Gabriel and Kevin.

The gang no one would or could mess with.


End file.
